1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound probe having a plurality of piezoelectric elements which form a laminate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound probes produce internal views of a subject by transmitting ultrasonic waves into the subject and receiving ultrasonic echoes which are reflected from the subject. The ultrasound probe may contain a piezoelectric material in a single-layer or a multi-layer laminate configuration to transmit ultrasonic waves into and receive ultrasonic echoes from the subject.
In general, an ultrasound probe forming a laminate makes it easier to control impedance and voltage. As a result, the ultrasound probe may obtain good sensitivity, good energy conversion efficiency, and a smooth spectrum.
The laminated ultrasound probe requires electrodes, including a ground electrode and a signal electrode, connected respectively to piezoelectric elements, so that the electrodes apply an electrical signal to the piezoelectric elements. Therefore, an increase in the number of laminated layers means an increase in the number of electrodes which apply an electrical signal to the piezoelectric elements. In this regard, the connections between the electrodes and piezoelectric elements may become complex. As a result, ultrasound probe design may also be complex.